


Adventures in Snapchat

by MonPetitTresor, WhinyWingedWinchester



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhinyWingedWinchester/pseuds/WhinyWingedWinchester
Summary: For all their access to advanced technology, how had the Avengers never heard of SnapChat?Sam Winchester may live to regret ever introducing the app to them.





	Adventures in Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

> All right everyone, this is just a fun little collection of oneshots based around amazing pictures done by my co-creator here, W3, with stories for each picture made by ME. We've had so much fun with these and couldn't wait to share them with the world. They're not going to be long most of the time. Sometimes they might just be a paragraph or two. We hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This takes place after ATKH and spans the rest of the series, but it just meant to be fun little one shots that aren't necessary to the story. You don't HAVE to read this. They're just fun :)

During his stay at the newly coined Avengers Tower, Sam had learned quite a few things about this group of people. One thing he'd learned was their absolute amusement with pretty much anything on social media. They were all over Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram - you name it, they had it. Not just private accounts, either, but most of them also had 'Avengers Accounts' as well.

Clint and Natasha didn't have private ones – they only had their Hawkeye and Black Widow ones. And Thor had one for everything. Bruce had one for himself, and Tony had made one for the Hulk. Tony, of course, had one for him and one for Iron Man. Even _Loki_ had one. Granted, it was only Twitter and Instagram, and Sam was pretty sure JARVIS ran it more than Loki did, but still.

However, the one thing that Sam quickly learned none of them had was _Snapchat_.

When he found that out, he couldn't help but be a little amused. At the time Sam was curled up on the couch with his head in Clint's lap and Snapchat up on his phone, scrolling through the most recent Snap that Kevin had sent to him. Or, well, Mrs. Tran. It was a picture of Kevin sound asleep at his desk, with the demon tablet under his cheek and his math book in front of him. _Hard at work!_ said the text across it.

When Sam showed the picture to Clint, the archer laughed. “What a dork.”

“Who's a dork?” Tony asked, strolling up to the back of the couch. When he caught sight of the phone in Sam's hands, he immediately leaned forward, bracing his weight on his hands to keep from tumbling straight over to him. “Oh, what're we looking at? Is that... awww! Look at the puppy's puppy-friend!”

“Mrs. Tran likes to send me pictures now and again to let me know how he's doing,” Sam told him. He closed out of that picture and scrolled through to bring up a few old ones. “Sometimes Kev plays with it and sends me things. He likes the different filters they have.”

It wasn’t really a surprise when Tony stole his phone from him. However, Sam _was_ surprised when Tony started to scroll through, looking a bit confused and wildly amused. “What is this? Look at these pictures! They’re _awesome_! What is this thing, and why don’t I have it?”

“You don’t have Snapchat?” Sam asked incredulously.

That should’ve been Sam’s first clue right there. The warning of what was to come. Because the mischievous light that entered Tony’s eyes was never a good sign. But at the time, Sam didn’t think anything about it. Five minutes later he’d completely forgotten the conversation.

Really, he should’ve known better.

When Sam got a notification on his phone the next day that he had a new friend request on his Snapchat, he didn’t think too much of it. Seeing that it was Tony only made him laugh. Because _of course_ Tony had to go and download an app that Sam had and he didn’t. Sam rolled his eyes when he accepted the friend request and mentally prepared himself for pictures of Tony’s face under the various filters while his big brother slowly figured out how to work Snapchat. He forgot that Tony had yet to meet a piece of technology he couldn’t figure out on his own given enough time.

It wasn’t even ten minutes later, as Sam was picking at his lunch and trying to ignore Steve’s millionth request for Sam to come and join them for some sparring/training this afternoon, that the first Snap came through on his phone. Sam absently unlocked his phone and used his thumb to pull down the notification and open it up. He was still halfway listening to Steve when he glanced down at the phone to see what it was. What he found there had him almost spitting out the bit of fruit that he was eating. Quickly swallowing it instead, Sam brought his phone up to better be able to look at the picture, and he grinned broadly.

Natasha, who was the only other one at the table with them, caught sight of his grin and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Sam chuckled. “I introduced Tony to Snapchat yesterday.”

The other eyebrow lifted now, and Natasha’s expression shifted to one of amusement. “I find myself suddenly worried.”

Laughing, and ignoring Steve for a moment, Sam tilted his phone so that Natasha could see the screen. As soon as she caught sight of the image, her eyes lit up with the amusement that so few got to see, and a hint of a smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. It was as good as an outright grin from anyone else. She lifted her eyes from the phone back up to Sam’s face. “You do realize what you’ve started here, right?”

“Yeah.” There was no way that Sam wasn’t going to get bombarded with pictures now. Especially since Sam gave it about, oh, a day, two at most, before the others in the tower had Snapchat accounts as well. Sam was pretty sure his Snapchat account was about to get a whole lot more active. Considering he’d only ever used it before with Kevin, sometimes Charlie once they met her, and that was it, it would be amusing to see what might happen now. And best of all, Snapchat was pretty private. Pictures weren’t saved for others to see. If they wanted to keep it even quieter, they could make themselves a group once everyone joined, and pictures would be shared between them and no one else.

With one last look at the picture on his phone and another smile, Sam shook his head and hit the button to sed a reply of his own. The whole Snapchat thing might prove to be a whole hell of a lot of fun.

 

 


End file.
